Covalence
by Tigrou19
Summary: Traduction - OS - Kaneko, Mitani, et rivalité.


**Auteur : **troisroyaumes.

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19.

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** _Covalence._

**Rating : **K.

**Lien vers l'original :** s/9035961/1/Covalence

**Résumé : **Kaneko, Mitani, et rivalité.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu.. Quant à l'histoire originelle, elle est la propriété de troisroyaumes. Je ne fais que traduire. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci.

**Note : **Un _Izakaya_ est un établissement typiquement japonais où l'on peut aller boire un verre le soir après le travail / les cours, et qui peut également servir de la nourriture en accompagnement. Les _Yakitori_ sont des brochettes de viande, bien souvent au poulet ou au bœuf.

**Note bis :** Un _Goukon_ est une sorte de **group-dating**, un rendez-vous en groupe, en somme.

**Note ter :** Le _Fuseki_ est le début d'une partie de Go.

x

* * *

_**xXx Covalence xXx**_

* * *

x

« Puisque nous manquons de temps, commentez les différents types de réactions de SN2 que nous avons vus aujourd'hui pour le prochain cours. », conclut le professeur Azuma lorsqu'elle libéra la classe.

Kaneko finit soigneusement de copier le diagramme du passage d'état de la dernière réaction dessiné au tableau avant de fermer son carnet et de ramasser ses livres pour partir. Il s'agissait de son dernier cours de la journée, et elle espérait pouvoir partir avant d'être interpelée par-

« Kaneko ! »

Oh. Trop tard. Elle se retourna à contrecœur. « Bonjour, Mizusawa. »

« Juste à temps ! J'ai dit aux filles que nous les rejoindrions à l'izakaya après les cours. »

Kaneko essaya de sourire. « Oh, ça à l'air… Super. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Akane s'est arrangée avec un groupe de garçons de l'Université Kogakuin pour qu'ils viennent nous rencontrer. », dit Mizusawa avec un rictus sournois. « Ils font partie du département d'ingénierie civile. »

Kaneko soupira. « Encore un goukon… »

« Exactement ! »

« En fait, je me sens un peu fatiguée, aujourd'hui, et j'espérais rentrer chez moi tôt. », commença Kaneko, seulement pour être interrompue par la vue du visage déconfit de Mizusawa.

« Mais Kaneko, il y aura quatre garçons avec nous, et nous ne serons que trois si tu ne viens pas. »

« Très bien. », dit-elle avec sourire triste avant de suivre Mizusawa en dehors de la salle.

**oOo oOo**

Elles furent les dernières à arriver au bar, et le groupe était déjà installé dans un coin. Mizusawa et Kaneko s'inclinèrent toutes les deux, s'excusant, avant de se glisser dans les deux sièges restant du box. Kaneko posa son sac par terre et s'installa confortablement dans son siège avant de détailler l'étudiant assis en face d'elle.

Il avait les cheveux bouclés s'arrêtant légèrement au-dessus de ses oreilles et le col de sa chemise était relevé. Son visage était détourné d'elle, mais elle reconnut malgré tout son profile. Cet était d'ennui – le roulement d'yeux, l'air renfrogné, le dos voûté – lui fut instantanément familier.

Elle sourit. Peut-être qu'être traînée de force au goukon n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Oi, Mitani. »

Il se releva, surpris.

« Hein ? »

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? », dit-elle, un sourcil relevé.

« Kaneko ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Mizusawa se pencha et soupira lourdement.

« Vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ? »

« Oui, on est allés au même collège. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on se soit vus plus d'une ou deux fois depuis. Ça fait combien de temps, Mitani ? Trois, quatre ans ? »

« Quatre. », dit-il brusquement. « La dernière fois, c'était au tournoi inter-lycées, en seconde année. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Exact. Où tu as perdu contre Kaio. Encore. »

Il la fixa.

« Nous avons gagné l'année suivante. Mais tu n'étais pas là pour le voir. »

« Oh. »

Elle se sentait étrangement déçue.

Ils commandèrent à boire et des yakitori pour la table. D'humeur sombre, Kaneko écouta les hauts et bas de la conversation du reste du groupe. De temps à autres, elle lançait un regard à Mitani, qui s'était avachi dans son siège, ses mains derrière sa tête, ses yeux à moitié fermés. Elle combattit l'envie de le frapper pour le réveiller.

« Ton ami est mignon. », dit Mizusawa, lorsqu'il y eut un moment d'accalmie dans la discussion.

« Il n'est pas mon ami. », murmura Kaneko, alors qu'elle embrocha le dernier morceau de viande dans son assiette.

« Oh ? Vous aviez l'air, pourtant. »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. », coupa Mitani. « Nous sommes rivaux. »

A l'expression perplexe de Mizusawa, Kaneko expliqua hâtivement. « Hem, nous faisions tous les deux partie d'un club de Go, au collège. »

« Oh, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu jouais au Go, Kaneko ! »

« J'y jouais. », dit-elle, consciente du regard de Mitani. « Je n'ai pas joué depuis un long moment. »

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, le groupe se remit sur pieds et se traîna au dehors, titubant en passant la porte alors qu'ils débâtaient quant à la suite de la soirée. Kaneko resta à l'écart, se demandant si elle pouvait s'échapper.

Elle sentit une légère traction sur la manche de sa veste.

« Oi. », dit Mitani, grattant le trottoir de son pied. « Il y a un salon de Go, au coin de la rue. Il reste ouvert tard. »

Elle cligne des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Allons jouer. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

Elle jeta un regard au reste du groupe. Mizusawa souriait à l'un des étudiants de Kogakuin et semblait être totalement occupée à boire ses paroles.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Ils séparèrent du reste du groupe.

Mitani l'amena quelques blocs plus loin avant de se diriger vers un salon de Go à l'allure plutôt sordide. La porte grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Un vieil homme, assis au comptoir, leva les yeux de son journal.

« Ah, Mitani. Tu reviens aussi tard ? Les étudiants ne devraient-ils pas être couchés, à cette heure ? »

« Je suis à l'Université, maintenant, monsieur Ikeda. »

Mitani jeta quelques pièces de cent yen sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers une table vide.

Kaneko plaça son sac sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'assit, et Mitani lui donna son bol.

« Handicap ? », questionna-t-il.

« Ne m'insulte pas. Fais Nigiri. »

Mitani obtint Noir et plaça une première pierre sur une étoile. Il sourit à Kaneko.

« Es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir utiliser de pierre de handicape ? Je me suis beaucoup amélioré. »

Elle ne répondit pas et joua à son tour dans le coin opposé. Le début du jeu se fit rapidement mais lorsqu'ils passèrent le fuseki, Kaneko ralentit, réfléchissant vraiment à ses mouvements. Il était étrangement difficile de lire plus le jeu. Au lieu de repérer immédiatement la solution optimale, son esprit devait identifier chacune des possibilités qui se présentaient. Mitani attendit, patient, alors qu'elle posait son menton dans une main, se concentrant sur le jeu.

« Ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois que tu as joué. », dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Je n'avais pas de temps. », chuchota-t-elle, essayant de décider si elle devait protéger ou laisser mourir l'un de ses groupes. « Trop occupée à essayer de me rappeler les différences entre glutamine et glutamate. »

Il renifla.

« Toujours première de la classe. Mais oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Tu t'es vraiment amélioré, par contre. »

Elle décida de protéger son groupement et plaça sa pierre.

« C'est bon de conserver ce qui est important. »

Il était presque minuit lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la fin de la partie. Elle mordit sa lèvre en fixant le plateau. Il n'y avait pas de nécessité à continuer. Elle se rassit en soupirant alors qu'elle relâchait sa pierre dans son bol.

« J'abandonne. »

Mitani ne fanfaronna pas comme à son habitude lorsqu'il gagnait une partie. A la place, il acquiesça et commença à nettoyer le Goban.

« Tu as bien joué. Tu n'es pas aussi rouillée que je le pensais. »

« Merci, je suppose. »

« Kaneko. », dit-il, refusant de la regarder. « C'est bon de te revoir. »

A son plus grand desarroi, elle sentit ses joues rougir.

« C'est… Bon de te revoir aussi. »

Doucement, ils finirent de ranger puis se remirent sur leurs pieds. Mitani salua le vieil homme lorsqu'ils sortirent du salon de Go. Dehors, sur la promenade, la lune brillait au-dessus des lumières de la ville, et l'air était froid. Malgré l'heure tardive, Kaneko était soudainement complètement réveillée et consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait : la nuit froide et noire, les lumières fluorescentes, le pincement de ses chaussures trop raides, le poids de son sac sur ses épaules et, plus que tout, la distance entre elle et Mitani, qui se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches, attendant. Attendant quoi ?

Revenant à la politesse, elle dit, « Nous devrions jouer encore. »

Il la fixa, sourcils froncés. « C'est toujours différent, de jouer au Go avec toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il retira une main de sa poche, et vint trouver l'une des siennes. Sa paume était chaude et légèrement humide. « Bien… Nous sommes rivaux, pas vrai ? »

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. « C'est le seul mot qu'il y a. », dit-elle, avant de sourire.

**oOo oOo**

« Kaneko ! », appela Mizusawa, en se dépêchant d'attraper Kaneko sur la promenade. « Les filles parlaient d'aller à un autre Goukon ce week-end, avec des étudiants de Waseda cette fois ! Peut-on compter sur toi pour venir ? »

Kaneko secoua la tête.

« Désolée, j'ai un engagement prioritaire. »

« Oh, mais Kaneko ! », puis Mizusawa s'arrêta et la fixa. « Tu as un rendez-vous ? »

« Pas exactement. », dit-elle. « Une partie. »

Mizusawa parut perplexe.

« Tu joues à des jeux au lieu de sortir avec nous ? »

Kaneko sourit simplement.

« J'ai une promesse à tenir. Envers quelqu'un d'important pour moi. »

x

* * *

Jeudi 7 Mars - 11 h 35.


End file.
